1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spinal cage device. More specifically, the present invention is a stand-alone spinal cage designed to obviate the need for an accompanying anterior spinal plating systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional spinal cages are often implanted with anterior plating to prevent movement of the spinal cage over time. The present invention is a stand-alone spinal cage that obviates the need to use anterior spinal plating systems.